Użytkownik:Chirox123
"This, that, these and those, this is the way the "th" goes" — Tego się w szkole nauczyłem 20px Ankieta Jaki jest twój ulubiony żywioł? Ogień Woda Powietrze Kamień Ziemia Lód Światło Cień Życie Magnetyzm Czas Żelazo Elektryczność Dźwięk Grawitacja Inny 200px Na jakiej wyspie we Wszechświecie Matoran chciałbyś/chciałabyś przebywać? Na Mata-Nui Na Metru-Nui Na Artakhce Na Daxii Na Destralu Na Odinie Na Xia Na Karzahni Na innej Moje BIONICLE Podróbki Wszystkie orginały zostawiłem w Polsce, ale mój brat zabrał: 2 gumowe części z Zamora, kilka sfer Zamor, świecące oczy i broń Reidaka. Orginały Ulubione BIONICLE 200px Ciekawostki * W każdym z tytułów filmów Bionicle występuje słowo "of" ("Mask of light", "Legends of Metru Nui", "Web of shadows"). * Nie wszystkie znane Makuta mają skrzydła, ale wszystkie potrafią latać. * Nuparu i Chirox mają Maskę Ciszy, ale obie różnie działają. * W pierwszej części Bionicle na meczu Kohlii 4 z 6 zawodników w przyszłości zmieniło się w Toa: Takua w Takanuvę, Huki w Hewkii'ego, Hali w Hahli i Jaller w Jallera Inika. * Star Wars i Bionicle mają ze sobą dużo wspólnego, np. kształt na Ignice wygląda jak hełm żołnierza, Imperator też ma esencję jak Makuta. * Popatrz w miejsca zaznaczone kółeczkami O Cratexie "Crashu", moim fikcyjnym Makuta Biografia Narodziny Jego historia się zaczyna w dniu narodzin gatunku Makuta. Dzielnie pilnował Matoran, lecz musiał się powstrzymywać od "malowania". Podczas walki z dziwnymi stworzeniami, które napewno nie były Rahi, stracił część lwej ręki, która została zastąpiona potężną protezą zmieniającą się w miotacz Rhotuka Posłuszeństwa. Bunt Gdy przybył na spotkanie obserwował walkę, do której chciał się przyłączyć, lecz tego nie zrobił. Gdy Teridax i Miserix stanęli po obu stronach, Crash pozostał w środku pomiędzy nimi. Teridax powiedział by się do niego przyłączył, gdy ten obrócił się ku Miserixowi. Jednak był to obrót o 360 stopni... Znowu na Południowym Kontynencie Po buncie Crash wrócił na Południowy Kontynent, jednak bez Mutrana. Idąc przez plażę nagle się zatrzymał. Poczuł, że coś pod piaskiem się porusza. Nagle z piasku pod nim zaczęło coś wyrastać. Istota ta miała kolor piasku, z czarnymi plamami. Okazało się, że to Robot Maxilos, na którym było widać ślady walki. Walka ta musiała wpłynąć na Maxilosa we wszystko niszczącą maszynę. W czasie walki Maxilos połamał mu jego ząbkowaty miecz. Wściekły Crash skoczył ku robotowi i użył Mocy Absorbcji absorbując całą elektryczność. Maxilos upadł jak długi. Crash zaczął iść dalej jednak nagle znieruchomiał. Po chwili znowu imiał się ruszać, więc rozpoczął podróż na Destral. Wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej. Gdy szedł przypołniał sobie o Maxilosie. Zawrócił i zabrał Cordak Blaster, przyczepił sobie do ramienia i zabrał Obusieczny Miecz Czarnego Ognia. Antidermis Tak jak oczekiwał, po przybyciu na Destral dowiedział się co się stało. Stracił tkanki, zyskał coś o konsynstencji gazu. Dowiedział się też, że musi przebywać w szczelnej zbroi, dalatego przybyły Duchy Nynrah, które naszczęście nie wiedziały o buncie Bractwa. Vavakx Crash powrócił na Południowy Kontynent i udał się na poszukiwanie przygód, które zazwyczaj znajdywał. Podczas tych poszukiwań napotkał nudzącą się istotę o imieniu Vavakx. Ponieważ Vavakx się nudził, przyłączył się do Makuta. Crash zabrał go na Destral, a nowy przywódca Teridax przydzielił go do Karzahni, razem z Icaraxem. Powrót Crash powrócił na Południowy Kontynent, jednak nadal nie było tam Mutrana. Postanowił więc zrobić Rahi. Gdy Mutran powrócił szedł przez zakrwawioną dżunglę. Idąc napotykał wiele pajęczyn. Po jakimś czasie zobaczył wielkiego kościstego pająka ze szczypcami, przykrytego pniami jakby walczył w ciasnym miejscu. Nagle usłyszał przerażający krzyk, nieustający krzyk. Zaczął iść w stronę, z której pochodził dźwięk. Nagle na drzewie zobaczył mięso powieszone na mieczu, a pod nim kości przykryte skórą. Ściągnął mięso z miecza, zabrał go i poszedł w stronę krzyku. Po wędrówce zobaczył Crasha, który zdzierał skórę z Nui-Jaga, widać też było, że nogi też były potraktowane tym mieczem. Jak tylko Crash go zobaczył, złabał Skorpiona za ogon, przybił do drzewa i ostrożnie wsadził miecz w usta Skorpiona przecinając mu struny głosowe. Mutran opowiedział Crashowi o Tren Kromie. Niestety Mutran nie mógł zostać zbyt długo. Odchodząc przypomniał sobie o ostrzu, które znalazł. Szybko zawrócił i podarował mu je. Crash stworzył wielkiego smoka, na którym podróżował. Stworzył też kraba, jednak nieznał jego mocy. Wystarczyło, że na chwilę się obróci, a krab zniknął. Wraz ze swoim smokiem wyruszył na poszukiwania. Nagle coś zobaczył. Kazał jego smokowi zatrzymać się. Gdy podszedł bliżej zobaczył kraba, który sobie stał. Gdy już Crash chciał zaatakować, usłyszał znajomy ryk, ryk jego smoka! Widział, że walczył, ale nikogo tam ne było. Crash skoczył i zaatakował ziemię, jednak coś niewidzialnego go zatrzymało. Niewidzialne coś stało się widzialne, a jego smoka przestały atakować inne niewidzialne stworzenia, jednak już nieżył. Crash był bardzo zdziwiony tym co zobaczył. Był to krab jakiego stworzył, jednak trochę inaczej wyglądał. Teraz wszystko zrozumiał. Kraby rozmnażały się, ewoulowały. Crash próbował z nimi walczyć, jednak miały przewagę kraby. Zdesperowany Crash udał się na Południowe Wyspy. Wielki Kataklizm Gdy nastąpił Wielki Kataklizm kraby przestały się rozmnażać, stały się widzialne i powolne. Crash podczas pobytu na Południowych Wyspach stworzył środek, który miał zabić kraby. Używając rozpylacza, rozpylał środek po prawie całym Południowym Kontynencie. Środek zabił kraby jednak mutował Niedźwiedzie Pyłowe. Crash walczył z nimi, jednak było ich za dużo. Mimo tego w końcu udało mu się to. Po wygranej walce powrócił do hangaru i rozpoczął budowę następnych pojazdów. Pierwszym pojazdem jaki stworzył był przemierzacz, a później stworzył super szybką rakietę. Następnie udał się na plażę w poszukiwaniu przygód, które zazwyczaj znajdywał. Tym razem był to Toa powietrza. Po długiej i męczącej walce wygrał, zamienił w Turagę i zamknął w hangarze. Po tym udał się na plażę, usiadł na kamieniu i zaczął spisywać swoje kroniki. Gdy skończył spotkał członka OoMN z gatunku Botara. Po krótkiej walce udało mu się uciec, jednak został poszukiwany. Wojna z OoMN Crash obserwował walkę między członkami OoMN a Rahkshi. Nie które z Rahkshi były stworzone przez niego. Słyszał wszystkie słowa, które padły podczas rozmowy, i w ten sposób dowiedział, że musi się zmierzyć z potężnymi wrogami: Mardokiem, Desurkiem i Krogarem. Ponieważ Krogar czekał na przybycie dwóch Toa, Crash skorzystał z okazji i pierwszy się do niego udał. Stoczył z nim krótką walkę, po czym "pomalował" nim kamień. Crash postanowił zrobić małą pułapkę. Turagę powietrza przywiązał do super szybkiej rakiety i poczekał, aż Mardok i Desurk przyjdą do niego. I tak się też stało. Dwóch Toa wpadło w pułapkę. Super szybka rakieta się aktywowała z przywiązanym do niego Turaga, a Desurk pospiesznie wskoczył do kabiny. Rakieta przyspieszała, dopóki jej "pasażerowie" nie stracą przytomności. Tymczasem w hangarze, Crash zaatakował Mardoka mocą Konfuzji, przez co zasnął. ---- Stworzone Rahi * Umbra - Wielki sześcionożny, kościsty pająk za szczypcami jako nogi, zbuntował się, Mutran zobaczył go przykrytego pniami. * Nieustannie zmieniający się Visorakopodobny Rahi, zmienianie go torturowało. * Smok podobny do Kardasa, zabity przez Kraby. * Kraby potriafiące stać się niewidzialne, szybko się rozmnażały, jednocześnie ewoluując. * Rahi, który umie się klonować, jednak tylko orginalny potrafił to zrobić. Maska, zdolności i bronie * Posiada Kanohi Exttron, Maskę Duszenia, sprawia, że cel unosi się w powietrze, zaczyna się dusić i jest częściowo sparaliżowany, użytkownik potrafi nim manipulować, więc celem można uderzyć o np. ziemię . * Kiedyś posiadał długie, ząbkowate ostrze, które potrafi się wydłużyć, a końcówka umiała się otworzyć, tworząc nożyce. * Jego broniami są Cordak Blaster na ramieniu i Obusieczny Miecz Czarnego Ognia(obydwie bronie od Maxilosa). * Od pewnej Toa zabrał 2 długie, bardzo ostre ostrza, które wykorzystuje jako sztylety. * Jego proteza lewej ręki zmienia się w miotacz Rhotuka Posłuszeństwa, który sprawia, że cel staje się posłuszny przez 24h. * Posiada też dwie tarcze protostalowe: jedna na nadgarstku lewej ręki, jest to w sumie element, z którego wychądzą płaty tarczy, druga jest na plecach, przymocowana ns stałe, ale kilka części można odczepić. * Jest mniej wrażliwy na Światło niż inni Makuta. Ofiary *Robot Maxilos, w kolorze piaskowym, pilnował lądu i morza. Tuż po buńcie Bractwa, Crasz po powrocie na Południowy Kontynent, szedł przez plażę gdy nagle zpod ziemi wyrósł Maxilos. Po walce jego organy zniknęły i miał Antidermis. *Nieznana Toa, która pojawiła się ni stąd, ni zowąd, była to najtrudniejsza walka. Toa ta miała Kakamę lub Volitak, posiadała bardzo ostre, długie miecze. *Wiele Rahi, zostało wykorzystanych do "malowania" *Krogar, członek OoMN. Statystyki BIONICLE.com: Ważne: Charakter Crash bardzo lubi kolor czerwony, mimo iż nie jest czerwony. Bardzo lubi "malować", czyli używać ofiary jako tubki z farbą. Na początku malował dokładnie, jednak znudziło mu się to więc wymyślił o wiele zabawniejsze "malowanie abstrakcyjne", czyli trzaskanie ofiarą o np. kamień. Trivia * Inni Makuta nazywają go 'Pogrąmcą Toa', ale z powodu jego uzbrojenia. * Nie uważa, że Destral to jego dom, ponieważ nie można tam "malować", a po zatym nie ma tam Nui-Jaga * Podczas polowania na klonujące Rahi napotkał ogromny hangar. Gdy wszedł do środka zobaczył 2 pająki walczące z Nui-Jaga. Jeden strzał z jego miotacza Rhotuka wystarczył. W środku było wiele części, zniszczonych pojazdów, narzędzi... Crash trochę zna się na pojazdach, więc zbudował jeżdżąco latający pojazd, ale tylko na chwile potrafił się wznieść w powietrze. Problemem było to iż pojazd był bardzo skomplikowany w budowie, jednak pojazd zadziałał. Został zniszczony gdy przejeżdżał przez gniazdo Nui-Jaga. Spróbował wznieść się w powietrze, jednak Nui-Jaga w bił w pojazd swój kolec. Pojazd zaczął spadać. Nui-Jaga popełnił błąd, bo jego ogon zaplątał się w kable. Tuż przed tymi wydarzeniami spotkał nieznaną Toa. * Crash to imię kodowe, prawdziwego zapomniał, a Miserix zabronił mówić jego prawdziwego imienia. Pojawienie się * Kroniki Mutrana (Wersja zmieniona) * Kronika Crasha (Jako narrator) * Kroniki Antroza * Kroniki Bitila * Książka Encyklopedia BIONICLE: Makuta * Żelazny Wojownik Kroniki Crasha frame|center Kroniki Crasha to historia opowiadająca o życiu Crasha. Część 1 Ja, Makuta Crash, siedzę sobie na kamieniu spisując kroniki. Pamiętam jeszcze czasy, kiedy Bractwo było dobre. Dzielnie broniłem Matoran przed atakami Rahi, jednak nie umiałem powstrzymać się od "malowania". Zawsze, kiedy nikogo nie było w okolicy, brałem Nui-Jaga. Zawsze przed "malowaniem" wyrywałem kawałek pancerza nadający się na miskę. Miski używałem do zmywania krwi wodą. Wracając do obrony Matoran, kiedyś walczyłem z kilkoma istotami, chyba Rahi. Wygrałem, ale dostałem częściowej amnezji i straciłem lewą rękę. Jednak amnezja nie wymazała najlepszego wspomnienia: moich narodzin. Gdy wychodziłem ze zbiornika, oczekiwało na mnie 5 Makuta: Miserix, Tridax, Vamprah, Teridax i Mutran. Tuż po mnie, ze zbiornika wyszli Antroz i Icarax. Wszyscy wiedzieiśmy po co istniejemy. Wracając do poprzedniego tematu, podczs walki straciłem przytomność. Obudziłem się w bazie Duchów Nynrah. : - Co się stało? - zapytałem. : - Znaleźliśmy Cię na plaży nie przytomnego - odezwał się Ta-Matoranin, który na Ducha z Nynrah nie wyglądał. : - Coś sobie przypominam - powiedziałem ustawiając się w pozycję pół-leżącą - Co się dzie... Aaaaaaaaa! Moja ręka! Mata-Nui, zlituj się nade mną! : - Uspokój się - powiedział Fe-Matoranin - Zrobimy Ci protezę. : - Ale nie taką zwykłą - odezwał się czerwono pomarańczowy Matoranin. : - Co masz na myśli? - zapytałem. : - Zmieniającą się. : - Zmieniającą się w co? - zapytałem. : - Ty wybierasz - odpowiedział Ta-Matoranin. Po chwili namysłu, wybrałem Miotacz Rhotuka. : - Wybieram Miotacz Rhotuka - odpowiedziałem dumnie. Matoran wokół zatkało. : - Miotacz Rhotuka? - powiedzieli chórem : - Tak, a co myśleliście? : - Ja myślałem, że jakiś miecz, ale ja Ci nie wybieram - odpowiedział Ta-Matoranin. : - A jaką moc ma mieć? - zapytał jeden z Duchów. : - Eee. Posłuszeństwa Jeden Fe-Matoran wyszedł z pokoju. Po chwili wrócił. : - Nie mamy Miotacza Rhotuka Posłuszeństwa : - A możecie mi zrobić? : - Tak, ale nie tak szybko. : - Ale są też dobre wieści - powiedział inny Fe-Matoranin - Proteza jest prawie gotowa. Możemy Ci ją wszczepić jak skończymy, a jak Miotacz będzie gotowy, wszczepimy Ci go. : - Eeee... Dobrze - odpowiedziałem Około 10 minut później, Matoranie wszczepili mi protezę. Wszczepianie okropnie bolało, jednak, jeśli mnie boli, znaczy, że żyję. Wróciłem na Południowy Kontynent. Przemierzałem go w poszukiwaniu przygód. Idąc przez gęstą dżunglę, natknąłem się na skrzynkę. Co było w środku? Coś podobnego do skrzynki. Miałem nadzieję, że Duchy Nynrah będą wiedziały co to jest. Przypłynąłem. Okazało się, że Miotacz Rhotuka jest gotowy. Jeden Duch zabrał mi znalezisko, a reszta przyczepiła mi Miotacz Rhotuka. Gdy proteza była gotowa, do pomieszczenia weszła tarcza. Naprawdę. Jednak gdy się obróciła zobaczyłem Matorana, który badał tą skrzynkę. : - To jest ta skrzynka - powiedział. : - Hmmm... Mógłbyś mi to zamontować na protezie? - zapytałem. : - Najpierw trzeba to zmodyfikować - odpowiedział. : - Dobrze. Mam czas. Pozwolicie mi tu zostać? : - Oczywiście. Zostałem więc. Codziennie próbowałem sobie przypomnieć z czym walczyłem. Wziąłem tabliczkę i rysowałem na niej. Codziennie odwiedzałem też Matoranina z Akaku, majsterkującego przy moim znalezisku. : - I co tam? - zapytałem gdy odwiedziłem go pewnego dnia - Eeeee... Czy to ta tarcza? - zapytałem nieco przerażony patrząc na stertę części. : - Tak. A możesz mi teraz podać piłkę? Są przy wejściu. : - Eee, którą? - zapytałem patrząc na półkę pełną piłek. : - Półka A, numer 3. Wziąłem małą piłę z małymi ząbkami. : - O tą Ci chodzi? : - Tak, dziękuję. : - Są ostrzejsze piły? : - Półka E, piła numer 6. Wziąłem piłę bez ząbków. : - Nie wygląda na ostrą. Nie ma ząbków. Matoranin podszedł do półki i wygrzebał kryształ. : - Popatrz przez niego na piłkę - powiedział. : - Nadal nie widzę ząbków. : - Załóż tą maskę - powiedział podając mi Akaku. Zmieniłem maskę. Użyłem jej mocy przybliżania. : - Ciągle nic. : - To popatrz przez kryształ i maskę. Popatrzyłem. I dopiero wtedy zobaczyłem ząbki. : - Bardzo małe - powiedziałem : - Racja - powiedział Matoranin - Na sto zrobionych, średnio jedna jest dobra. : - Hmmm... Czyli to trudne. : - Aż za bardzo. : - Dobrze, to ja już pójdę. : - Dobrze. Wyszedłem na plażę i zacząłem rysować. Próbowałem sobie przypomnieć więcej szczegółów. I w końcu narysowałem takie coś: 100px Część 2 Rysunek był gotowy, jednak do dziś nie jestem pewien czy pokazuje prawdę. Znalezisko nie było jeszcze gotowe, więc zostałem na dłużej. Nie miałem nic do roboty, ale na szczęście Matoranie nauczyli mnie trochę o pojazdach i takich tam podobnych. Po naprawdę długim czasie tarcza została umieszczona na mojej protezie i wróciłem z powrotem na Południowy Kontynent. Udałem się do centrum pełnym Fenrakków i Matoran w poszukiwaniu Mutrana, ponieważ zapomniałem gdzie jest Destral. Dobrze, że tam jest tak dużo Matoran, dzięki temu łatwo go było znaleźć. Po małej rozmowie o tym co się stało, zabrał mnie na Destral. Na Destralu zobaczyłem coś o czym zapomniałem: Visoraki oraz Exo-Toa, armie Bractwa. Po zwiedzaniu wszyscy Makuta przebywający na Destralu spotkali się w sali tronowej. Miserix zadał trochę pytań typu "Co o mnie wiesz? Co o nim wiesz? Co potrafią Visoraki? Jak on się nazywa?" Ostatnie pytanie jakie mi zadał było:"Jak masz na imię?". Okazało się, że zapomniałem mojego imienia i dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem to sobie. Z tego powodu Miserix wszczął zabranie Makuta z wyjątkiem mnie. Wszyscy wyszli w ciągu kilku sekund, wszyscy oprócz Teridaxa. : - Powiedz Miserixowi, że będę ćwiczyć na sali treningowej - powiedziałem do niego gdy chciał już ruszyć na zebranie. Istota posiadająca najstraszniejszy głos na świecie nie odpowiedziała tylko kiwnęła głową, po czym odeszła. Udałem się na salę treningową, moje ulubione miejsce na Destralu. Sala pełna przeszkód, pułapek oraz nie pilotowanych Exo-Toa została w mej pamięci. Pamiętam minę Miserixa widzącego Exo-Toa, z którymi walczyłem. Na pewno się cieszył kiedy siedziałem na Południowym Kontynencie. Rozpocząłem walkę z Exo-Toa, starając go jak najmniej uszkodzić. Jednak to trochę nie ma sensu, nie pilotowany Exo-Toa jest tak głupi, że nie mogę się powstrzymać by go zniszczyć. Wystarczy, że zrobię unik przed jego pierwszym atakiem i atakuję. Ja tak nie mogę walczyć, ale często z nimi się bawiłem. Gdy rozpoczynałem walkę z następnym, do sali weszli Makuta rozpraszając mnie, więc uniku nie udało się zrobić. Maszyna posłała mnie kilka bio dalej i zaczęła biec w moją stronę. Wstałem i zrobiłem to samo, ale gdy byliśmy blisko siebie skręciłem w lewo i wbiłem miecz w klatkę. Na twarzy Miserixa pojawiło się coś w rodzaju uśmiechu: : - Zadecydowaliśmy, że nie powiemy Ci prawdziwego imienia. : - Cz-czemu? - odpowiedziałem. : - To tajemnica. Odtąd będziesz nosił imię kodowe. : - Jakie? - zadałem następne pytanie. : - Ty zadecydujesz. : - Dobrze...ekmmm...może, a nie...O, już wiem! "Crash"! W oczach innych Makuta pojawiło się coś dziwnego: : - A więc to postanowione! Możesz wrócić na Południowy Kontynent. Oczywiście natychmiast odpłynąłem. Całą drogę myślałem nad jednym: tym czymś dziwnym jak powiedziałem imię kodowe. Nie było to zdziwienie, rozpacz, szczęście... To było coś, ale nic. Część 3 Wróciłem na Południowy Kontynent. W nie dużym porcie czekali Matoranie, którzy mnie wcześniej nie widzieli. Witali mnie jakbym był Wielkim Duchem Mata Nui. Niektórzy wyglądali podobnie, więc miałem wrażenie, że jeden Matoran witał mnie dwa razy. Po chyba kilku godzinach witania mnie poszedłem kogoś "wymalować". Kiedy skończyłem słońce było ledwo widoczne zza horyzontu. Wróciłem do wioski Matoran. Tubylcy ciągle radowali się na mój widok i wyprawili ucztę. Nie była duża, tylko cała wioska, a tam Matoran zbyt dużo nie było. Następnego dnia, porządnie wypoczęty po wczorajszej uczcie, zatłukłem następnego Nui-Jaga. Podczas "zabawy" na drzewie zobaczyłem Rahi-Ptaka. Nie bał się mnie. Wystawiłem rękę. Ptaszek od razu podleciał i usiadł. Okazało się, że jest posłańcem. Miał tabliczkę z wiadomością. Na pewno lubicie dostawać wiadomości, bo na ogół są dobre. Ale na ogół. Wiadomość mnie zszokowała. Zostało wszczęte zebranie Bractwa Makuty. Ale czemu? Czy chodziło o mnie? Tego się bałem. Bałem się, że odkryli co ja robię ze skorpionami Nui-Jaga. Byłem przestraszony, ale musiałem iść. Jakbym nie przyszedł to Miserix zrobiłby ze mnie to co ja robię z Nui-Jaga. Ale jeśli zebranie zostało wszczęte z mojego powodu, to i tak Miserix zrobiłby to. Wtedy by na pewno nie bolało tak bardzo. Ta myśl mnie ucieszyła. Pobiegłem do portu zostawiając ciało Rahi. Przypłynąłem na Destral trzęsąc się coraz bardziej ze strachu. Wszedłem do fortecy. Przy drzwiach stał Bitil, który wyglądał na śpiącego. : - Bitil? - powiedziałem do niego. Makuta wydał jakieś dziwne dźwięki. : - Bitil? - powiedziałem trochę głośniej. Śpiący Makuta wydał jeszcze więcej i jeszcze bardziej dziwacznych głosów. Złapałem go za ramiona: : - Bitil?! - krzyknąłem trzęsąc nim. : - Bła-aaaaa! - krzyknął - O jesteś. No nareszcie. Czy spałem? : - Tak - odpowiedziałem : - Co za upokorzenie - powiedział ze smutkiem. : - Ha ha - zaśmiałem się cicho - Czekałeś na mnie? : - Nie. Czekałem na Ciebie. : - Bu ha ha ha ha, bardzo śmieszne żartownisiu. : - Z tego słynę. : - Fakt. A dlaczego Miserix wszczął zebranie? : - Słucham? To nie Miserix tylko Teridax był. : - Aha. Dobrze, dlaczego Teridax wszczął zebranie? : - Nie wiadomo. : - Czy chodzi o mnie? : - Nie wydaje mi się. Zaraz, zaraz, ty chyba coś ukrywasz. : - Ja? Ha ha, nie rozśmieszaj mnie. : - Nie podoba mi się twój głos : - Czemu? Jest normalny. : - Wcale, że... : - Hej, szybciej! Nie będziemy na was czekać! - zawołał nas Spiriah. : - Słyszałeś go "Crash", przyśpiesz tempo - powiedział Bitil. Przyszliśmy do sali tronowej pełnej najróżniejszych Makuta, wyłączając Miserixa. : - Hej, a gdzie Miserix? - zapytałem. : - Tutaj! - odpowiedział Makuta stojący w drzwiach. Jego oczy mówiły o jego złości. - Jak śmiesz to robić Teridax!? : - Śmię się, bo umiem - odpowiedział. : - Zaraz, o co tu chodzi?! - krzyknąłem. : - O bunt - powiedziała Gorast. : - Że co proszę? - zapytałem. : - Teridax planuje atak na Wielkiego Ducha, a ja mu pomogę - po tym inni Makuta powiedzieli to samo, ale nie wszyscy. : - No, przynajmniej ktoś jest po mojej stronie - warknął Miserix. : - Ale ja mam przewagę - powiedział Teridax. Czerwony Makuta wystrzelił w niego kulę energii. Wszyscy obserwowali dalszą walkę, ale moją uwagę przykuła postać wybiegająca z sali. Chciałem już sprawdzić kto to był, ale Teridax odpowiedział Miserixowi atakiem i o mało we mnie nie poleciał. Uznałem, że nie ma sensu pobiegnąć i sprawdzić kto to, by bym go nie dogonił. Sensowniej było użyć pamięci i porozglądać się. Trochę to zajęło, ale ustaliłem, kto to był. Był to Noxis, mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Ale czemu uciekł? Lubiliśmy się. Dwaj Makuta zaprzestali walki i stanęli po obu stronach sali. Makuta, którzy byli po stronie Teridaxa stanęli obok niego, a u Miserixa tak samo. Kilka Makuta z jego strony przeszli na drugą widząc, że nie mają szans. Ja stałem ciągle po środku. Rywalizujący Makuta zachęcali mnie. To była trudna decyzja. Makuta ma za zadanie bronić Matoran, ale gdybym się zbuntował mógłbym malować kiedy chcę. Popatrzyłem na Teridaxa, ale zacząłem się obracać. Jednak nie zatrzymałem się kiedy stałem na przeciwko Miserixa. Mrugnąłem do niego i poszedłem do Teridaxa. To była rewolucja, rewolucja, która się opłaciła i jestem z tego szczęśliwy do dziś. Część 4 Wkrótce. Postacie * Makuta ** "Crash" ** Mutran ** Spiriah (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Antroz ** Chirox (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Tridax ** Teridax ** Miserix ** Straker (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Kojol (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Noxis ** Vamprah ** Icarax ** Bitil (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Krika (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Gorast (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Devarax (Nie wspomniany imieniem) ** Omikronn (Nie wspomniany imieniem) * Matoranie ** Ta-Matoranin ** Fe-Matoranie *** Mardok (Jako Matoranin) 30px 170px 40px Pudełka |} |} Ulubione seriale Inne Linki YouTube * Jedi Kongu * Onua Maul * Kongu vs Pridak * Lewa vs Pohatu * Parodia Bionicle 3, część 1 * Parodia Bionicle 3, część 2 * Bionicle 3:Revenge of the Sith * Bionicle 2: Attak of the Clones * Pająki w Metru Nui * Test Dekara * Matoranie żądzą * Szkoła BIONICLE Brickshelf * Moje MOCki Category:Użytkownicy